1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitting of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection of a golf club fitted to a golf player is called fitting. One who performs fitting of a golf club is called a fitter. Physical properties of a head have a great influence on the fitting.
For example, one of the head physical properties is a loft angle. A typical loft angle is a real loft angle. The real loft angle is an angle of inclination of a face surface to a shaft axial line. In general, a fit loft angle is selected based on a launch angle and a backspin rate.
As other head physical property, a centroid position is exemplified. In fitting based on the centroid position, there is no other way than relying on experience and intuition of a fitter. Fitting by a fitter involves variations, etc. due to the fitter's subjectivity. Thus, in such fitting, a golf club to be selected will be different if a fitter differs.
Hence, it is proposed to measure swings of a golf player and perform fitting based on result of the measurement. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-155074, a combination of a head and a shaft is selected based on behavior of the head. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-102892 (US2004/127303), hitting data is acquired, and a golf club which is believed to be approximate to ideal hitting data is selected.